


【TOS/SK】龙、金发与尖耳朵 恶搞向 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e18 The Squire of Gothos, Fluff, M/M, Original Naughty Alien Kind, Pon Farr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：James T.Kirk，上能指挥星舰舰队作战，下能顶着肺穿孔活捉刺客的现役星舰舰长，正一脸敬仰地看着自己的大副左勾拳右勾拳右勾拳左勾拳地击退了又一大波僵尸。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock





	【TOS/SK】龙、金发与尖耳朵 恶搞向 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、 S1E17The Squire of Gothos 衍生  
> 2、 突发无意义甜饼  
> 3、 又是阿弦想看，逼着我写的【摇头  
> 4、 全文约2700字

**正文：**

“已成功链接，舰长。”

“很好，上尉，转过来。”Kirk稍稍坐正，开始和通讯器那头的人通话，“你好，我是企业号星舰的舰长，James T. Kirk。我代表星联前来……”

“Aqua不欢迎你们。”一个年幼的声音打断了Kirk的话。

“我们是抱着和平的态度过来……”

“Aqua不欢迎任何人，Aqua要一个人待着。”

这不是Kirk遇到过的第一个对陌生人不友好的文明了，宇宙之大，总有自闭的文化。所以Kirk并没有气馁。

“你好，Aqua。请问你的家长在吗，或是你们星球的管理者。”

“Aqua就是Aqua，这里只有Aqua一个人。”

“没错，舰长，扫描数据显示这个星球只有一个智能生物。”Spock补充道。

Kirk叹了口气。这就简单多了。一个单独的智能生物并不能构成“文明”。如果这个“Aqua”真的如此抗拒的话，他也可以在舰长日志里把这次遭遇一笔带过。

“Aqua，我们从太阳系航行了近2000光年，如果你不想交流的话……”

“太阳系，你们来自地球？”

“对。”看来有转机了，“我们来自地球，舰上都是地球人，还有一位半瓦肯人。”

“Aqua知道地球，Aqua喜欢地球。”扩音器传来的声音雀跃了起来，“你们船上有公主吗？”

“什么？”

“Aqua问，你们船上有公主吗？”

企业号舰桥上的人面面相觑，地球上最后一个封建王朝都快灭亡一百年了。不过鉴于他们遇到过Trelane，这里的外星文明对地球文明认知还停留在封建时代……已经算很先进了吧。

“抱歉，Aqua，地球文明已经很久没有诞生过‘公主’了。”Kirk思考了一下，“如果你愿意的话，我可以以舰长的身份带上女舰员……”

“Aqua不相信，Aqua要看舰桥！”

真是个不耐烦的孩子，Kirk叹了口气，他很可能又遇到一个Trelane了。

“舰长？”Uhura问道。

“接上视觉传输。”Kirk摆了摆手，今年年底他一定要要求加薪。

很快，主屏幕上就出现了图像，但空洞的房间里并没有人。就在Kirk准备询问的时候，镜头里突然出现了个穿着中世纪的衣服的，人类模样的小女孩。

“Aqua，你好。”Kirk有些哽咽，外星家长都爱让小孩自己往外跑的吗？

“地球人，”Aqua看起来特别兴奋，“和公主！”

Kirk回头看向Uhura，“Uhura上尉，你也隐藏了显赫的家族背景吗？”

“Aqua说的是你，‘Kirk舰长’。”

舰桥上的舰员们（除了可怜的当事人和Spock）瞬间笑开了花。Kirk咳嗽了一声，试图挽回自己的尊严，“呃，Aqua，你可能对地球语言有什么误解……”

“Aqua没有，Aqua读过地球上的书！”Aqua瞬间变出了一本绘本，上面硕大的老鼠图案让Kirk突然觉得有些泪目：他以后一定要建议星联大力打击盗版，“公主是金发碧眼的，’Kirk舰长’也是金发碧眼的，‘Kirk舰长’就是公主。”

“舰长，我建议你接受Aqua的观点。”Spock适时补刀，“这有助于促进我们的交流。”

“很有建设性的意见，Mr.Spock。”Kirk有些委屈，但这毕竟也是他的责任。“没错，我就是公主，Aqua。你也知道，公主一般是不能暴露身份的。”

“Aqua知道！”Aqua开心地跳了起来，“公主需要骑士陪伴，还有龙~”

“对，”Kirk尴尬地笑了笑，“如果你愿意的话，我可以带些，呃，骑士一起传送到地面上，和你直接接触。”

“Aqua只要公主和骑士。Aqua有龙。”

Spock摇了摇头，示意自己并没有在星球上发现什么大型生物。鉴于Aqua单凭金发碧眼就把Kirk认定成公主的样子，她会把什么小型生物认定成龙也说不定。

“好吧。这位是我的首席骑士，”Kirk决定拖Spock下水，“他是我舰船，呃，王国里最英勇的战士，然后……”

还没有等Kirk介绍完，他和Spock就从舰桥里消失不见了。

  
  


———我是勇者斗恶龙的传送门———

如果能回到半小时之前，Kirk一定会选择偷懒离开这个星球，而不是跟拥有超能力的外星小朋友玩什么角色扮演游戏。

James T.Kirk，上能指挥星舰舰队作战，下能顶着肺穿孔活捉刺客的现役星舰舰长，正一脸敬仰地看着自己的大副左勾拳右勾拳右勾拳左勾拳地击退了又一大波僵尸。

Aqua为了自己的小小游戏，特地给Kirk换上了经典的粉红色公主裙。既然船员们都不在现场，Kirk就当是体验当地文化了。同时为了鼓励“骑士”救“公主”，她也给Spock换上了锁子甲和铁剑。不过以和平著称的瓦肯人马上就把剑扔到了地上。

Kirk看着Spock接连击败僵尸、骑士和狼人，突然想起了自己在博物馆里见过的古董游戏机。当时人类要玩不同游戏还需要换不同的卡带，不像现在那样戴上全息投影仪就能随时选择自己想要的游戏。但无论是哪个时代的游戏，勇者斗恶龙救公主似乎是永恒的主题。

但这也不能成为熊孩子又来玩弄他的借口！

“Aqua，你快出来，你肯定是误会什么了！”

“Aqua知道，”Aqua突然骑着龙在空中闪现了出来，“只有最强的魔王和龙才能阻止骑士！”

完了，Kirk扶额蹲在了地上，这小孩已经上头了。

“真有趣，”这时候，还在喘息的Spock突然平静地开口了，“空间传送能力，我早该想到。”

“哇哈哈，因为Aqua就是魔王！”Aqua得意地笑了起来，甚至配合气氛放了几道闪电。

Spock并没有回话。Kirk知道他这个状态：以理性逻辑著称的瓦肯人，血液里流淌的却是祖先遗留下来的热血。虽然他们已经过上了多年的和平生活，征服与繁衍的本能还深深地刻在他们的骨髓里。但他并不知道杀戮也能让瓦肯人进入“勃发（pon farr）”状态。

“Spock，冷静！”该死，他的大副最好现在别想徒手屠龙。

“我很冷静，Jim。” Spock举起了左手，但并没有转过头来。“Aqua小姐，你可能没发现，你手里的书并不合逻辑。”

“Aqua不可能弄错！”虽然嘴上是这么说的，但Aqua还是操纵着龙在古堡中间的广场上停了下来。

“仔细想想，Aqua小姐，”Spock长吁一口气，“你的龙是哪里来的？”

“心宿二。”Aqua如是回答道。

“所以龙是不能飞到地球去的。”Spock直接指出了破绽。

“而人类，”Kirk帮腔道，“当时也没有能力进入太空。”、

Aqua马上再次掏出那本书来翻阅。虽然书上的每一个字她都已经熟记于心，书里的内容也没有任何变化，但她知道这两个地球人说的是真的，人类的确不可能遇到过龙。

“Aqua不明白，”Aqua抽噎了起来，“书骗了Aqua吗？”

古堡随着Aqua意识的崩溃逐渐消散，Kirk趁机拎着裙子往Spock这边跑了过来。老实说，再怎么熊的孩子一哭起来，他也还是会心疼的。

但就在他经过Spock的身边时，Spock抓住他的肩膀，阻止了他。

“Aqua小姐，很抱歉，这本书并没有骗你。”瓦肯人平淡的语气里似乎透露着安慰，“这是人类独特的文化，想象力。”

“好吧……”Aqua最终还是嚎啕大哭了起来。Kirk想过去安慰他，但瓦肯人依然固执地抓着他的肩膀。他挥手拍开了Spock，走过去蹲下身来安慰起这个其实非常危险的熊孩子。

“对不起……”在经过情场高手Kirk的被动魅惑之后，Aqua终于稍微冷静了下来，“Aqua错了。”

“没关系，”Kirk拍了拍她的肩膀再次站了起来，“所以，Aqua，我的船和我的船员们呢？”

“Aqua给他们传输了这里的情况。Aqua觉得他们很开心的样子。”

最终，他们谢绝了Aqua的好意（当然还是让Aqua把他们的衣服换了回去），而是选择让传送室把他们传送回去。但临走前，他答应很快星联会给Aqua带来更多儿童书籍。

在传送回企业号后，Kirk一边活动着肩膀一边向门外走去。此时，Spock抓住了他的上臂。

“舰长，我有话想单独跟你说……”

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 1、然后Spock就因为发情摁着Kirk操了个爽xxxxxxx  
> 2、Aqua是Aquarius（宝瓶座）的缩写;心宿二是天蝎座里最亮的星，就是米罗的永远刺不出来的第十五针——Antares  
> 3、本来就是一个随口说的脑洞，我以为1000字都够呛，没想到洋洋洒洒写了2500+ 囧 不过前面的确太墨迹了  
> 4、按照我的习惯会从救公主那段开始写啦，不过阿弦好像比较喜欢平铺直叙的手法？  
> 5、也有考虑到TOS叙事习惯的因素啦，希望能写出他们的1/10质感  
> 6、我真的真的应该去翻译 QwQ  
> 7、啊，对，大家情人节快乐！


End file.
